


Perfect

by PaseutelSo



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, F/M, homemade chocolate, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaseutelSo/pseuds/PaseutelSo
Summary: Chiaki wants to spend time with her crush for valentines day by ofcourse playing video games but she learns from her classmates that, valentines day should be when a girls gives her crush homemade chocolate. Chiaki is ofcourse not familiar with this but she is determined to take the challenge and make Homemade chocolate for the first time!





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is mt first Danganronpa AU so please feel free to give me your opinions on it! I am all ears. I hope you guys enjoy this short story and I cannot wait to write more!

      I was sitting in class playing on my portable game console as the rest of my classmates went on about valentines day. I didn't pay attention much because I knew what I had planned already. They say valentine's day is a day where you do something fun with the person you like, it being a couple of day's away I was really excited.  
"Chiaki. What do you have planned for Valentines day?" Ibuki asked me. It caught me off guard because I was more focused on winning my game.  
"I'm going to play video games with him." I said as my eyes stayed on my console.  
Ibuki chuckled at my response.  
"Oooooo so there is someone you like." I mean, yes, I guess I could say there was someone I very much liked, but I was never really good at this relationship stuff.  
"Yeah…" I responded.  
"WAIT! You can not just play video games!" Mahiro shouted. That caught my attention, I took my eyes off my console, which ended up with the screen, seconds later, saying GAME OVER, but I didn't mind within the moment. Why couldn't I play video games? That's the first thought that came to mind after what she said.  
"Why not? Video games are always fun to do, especially with people you like."  
Hiyoko, Mahiro, and Ibuki who all sat next to me in class started to laugh.  
"Chiaki, your fucking dumb, have you not heard of chocolate?" Hiyoko said.  
"I have, but what does that have to do with games?"  
"Not games Chiaki, Valentines day! Your suppose to make your crush homemade chocolate! Or at least buy him some if you can't" They continued to laugh at my lack of knowledge. It didn't bother me though.

  
     On the way home all I could think about was what they had told me. Homemade chocolate? How do I even do that? I know they did say I could just buy some but if he would like it better homemade than I should make it.  
When I got home I tossed my portable game console on the couch and grabbed my laptop and made my way to my kitchen. I instantly brought up google and searched 'How to make homemade chocolate'. The first thing to pop up was a link that had a list of ingredients so I proceeded to click on it and read what it said.  
    "How to make your own chocolate!" was the title at the very top of the page. I scrolled down as I read about it stating how I must like or love someone if I am on this specific page. Then I came across the ingredients which were,  
1/2 cup cocoa butter  
1/2 cup virgin coconut oil  
1/2 cup (raw) organic cocoa powder  
1/4 – 1/2 cup agave syrup for sweetening (organic honey, stevia or raw cane sugar okay too; or you don’t have to use any sweetener at all).  
     After reading what I needed I knew for a fact I did not have any of these ingredients. So I then started making my way to the closest grocery store. I never realized how much girls go to just please a guy they like and majority of the time the guys may not even like them back...what if my crush doesn't like me back? Does he even like chocolate. Am I supposed to feel this stressed out about valentines day? I took a deep breathe. This was definitely a challenge but if I wanted to learn more about love I need to go through with something like this.

  
         It felt like forever trying to get the ingredients! I even fell asleep, while standing up at times when looking through the isles, but I managed to get it done and made it back home! I reopened my laptop and continued to read the instructions.  
       Step one : Grate 1/2 cup of the cocoa butter. It will melt easier when it’s grated. Measure also 1/2 cup of coconut oil.  
       I didn't even know if I had a grater or what a grater was. I opened a new tab to see pictures of what a grater was and to my luck I did happen to have one hiding in a shelf. I just never used it. I rinsed it off in the sick and started grating the cocoa butter. I placed the grated cocoa butter into an empty bowl.  
       Step two : Place cocoa butter and coconut oil in water in a small, heat-safe cup or bowl. Then place the cup or bowl in a shallow pan containing a small amount of warm (not boiling, but nearly) water. Stir the oil and butter occasionally until it’s smooth.  
       I was scared I was going to mess this up entirely...but it's the thought that counts right? I did as the instructions said and stirred until everything was real smooth and  mixed together.  
       Step three : Measure 1/2 cup cocoa powder. If you’d like to add any other dry ingredients, measure them out now and stir them together with the cocoa powder. Note: In this recipe, I used 1/4 cup lucuma powder and 1 tbsp. maca. Natural vanilla or vanilla extract would work here also.  
       This was taking me a long time but I was determined! I was not going to stop until I finished! I mixed everything as it said but I added some pecans! I love pecans so why not?  
       Step four : Pour the dry ingredients in the bowl with melted oil and butter. Stir continuously until smooth.  
       I added the mixed ingredients, the pecans, the ½ cup of cocoa powder and a slight bit of vanilla extract, into the bowl of the smoothed mixed ingredients such as, cocoa butter, and coconut oil. And stirred as I poured it all together. I felt very proud of myself on how well I was doing this for the first time. A smile grew on my face.  
       Step five : Have someone check the quality. Meaning… go ahead and check if the chocolate is sweet enough. You can also add the rest of the additions at this point – like chili/cayenne, dried fruit, nuts etc.  
       I grabbed a small spoon and scooped just a tiny bit to taste. I licked it and I giggled at my accomplishment! It was delicious. Now I understood why girls do this, even though the guys they may like might not have the same feelings, it's the fact that you put effort into something that you are proud of and they get to enjoy something you did yourself. That realization made me happy.  
      I took the chocolate and poured it into a medium sized, heart shaped, glass bowl I bought from the store and placed it in the freezer to freeze of an hour. While waiting for it to harden I played some game on the wii. I kept losing though because all I could think about is his reaction to my chocolate. I hoped he would like it. The timer on my oven went off which meant that my chocolate must have finally been done!!! I rushed up without hesitation and opened the freezer. It looked really hard and smooth. I let it sit out for a bit so it wouldn't be as cold and I carefully removed it from the glass bowl and placed it in a box on top of white kraft paper. Before closing up the box I added strawberries around the heart shaped chocolate to complete the look. I didn't write anything on the chocolate...but I thought it was okay for it being my first time. The box was still cute. It was pink and it said Happy Valentines Day on the lid of the box. I put more Kraft paper on top of the chocolate and the strawberries to shield it from the boxes cover and then sealed it closed with a few pieces of tape on the edges so it wouldn't fall out. I finished!! It took literally the entire day for me to do this but I didn't care I was excited and happy with my achievement!  
      I placed the box in the fridge until Valentine's day and I made my way to bed. I didn't even realize how tired I was until I laid in bed. I fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

  
     Valentines day finally came and I had my boxed chocolate ready to give to my crush. I held it carefully and because of that for once I wasn't walking with my portable game console in my hand. It was out up in my bookbag.  
      I usually saw my crush before I walked into school near the front entrance so that was when I planned to give it to him. I waited for him to pass by for about ten minutes.  
      "Hinata!" He noticed I called him and instantly walked my way.  
      "Hey Chiaki" He said smiling. I made sure I did not hesitate.  
      "Happy Valentine's Day!!" I exclaimed as I held my the box out to him.  
       He was caught off guard. I guess he wasn't expecting to get anything from me since all I ask him to do is play video games with me. He accepted my gift with a smile.  
      "Thank you Chiaki. You didn't have to." He proceeded to open it. It made me have an anxious feeling in my chest, that was mixed along with excitement.  
      "This is lovely...I love it…" After he said that he broke a piece and took a bite.  
      "Mmmmmm!!! This is delicious!!" I felt so relieved that he liked it and that I succeeded in giving him homemade chocolate. I felt so proud of myself and i don't think I could be happier. I got caught off guard but Hinata because he pulled me into a hug. It was the first time he hugged me and it felt nice. I'm not use to things like this but I wanted to understand it better and learn about it much more and I wanted it to be with someone I liked and trusted and Hinata was that person.  
     "Happy Valentine's Day Chiaki…"  
     "Happy Valentine's Day…" I replied back. He broke the hug and continued to eat the chocolate and strawberries. "After school I wanna take you out on a date okay? So just wait for me here and we can celebrate Valentine's day some more!" I have never been on a date so this excited me even more. I was happy and pleased with how this day was going so I agreed and we went our separate ways to class. I sat in my seat and started to play some game during class. Playing game usually made time go by faster and I was too excited to wait.  
    "Hey Chiaki how's your day going?" Ibuki asked  
    "Perfect".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!!! Please leave me comments if you have any advice or concerns!


End file.
